The aim of this project is to develop a method for digital storage and visualization of high quality full motion echocardiographic images. Phase l research will concentrate on prototyping the technology utilizing Motion Pictures Expert Group (MPEG) algorithms as applied to Cardiac Picture Archiving and Communication Systems (PACS). The MPEG coding algorithm was developed primarily for storage of compressed video on digital storage media. Provisions were therefore made in the algorithm to enable random access, fast forward, reverse searches and other features when decoding from digital storage media. Whereas a non compressed digitized echo cardiography imaging would require a data rate of about 240 Mbits/sec, an MPEG coder may reduce the video rate to about 2-3 Mbits/sec without apparent loss of image quality. Digital echo cardiography will allow for improved visualization, complete motion study archiving on digital removable media and communication of full motion cardiac studies via Wide or Local Area Networks. We propose to develop a system based on the MPEG image compression method that provides diagnostic quality images. During Phase 1. An experimental hardware system will be integrated; 2. Image acquisition, playback and archiving algorithms for MPEG system will be developed; 3. Clinical data will be collected with the experimental system; 4. Statistical analysis of compressed data quality will be performed. Phase II research will concentrate on construction of commercial prototype of real time echocardiographic picture archiving and communication system with improved performance and lower cost. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The market for Cardiac PACS products is Echo cardiography. The focus is on productivity in health care institutions and sub-specialty cardiologists reading the imaging studies. There a echo labs and 1500 private cardiology groups and 1500 office based cardiology practices in Stales, with over 6,000 cardiac ultrasound machines installed and 1200 new sold every year.